finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbariccia
.]] Barbariccia , also known as Valvalis or Valvalecia, is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy universe. First appearing as a minor antagonist, she is a fiend associated with the element of Wind. She has the signature ability of shielding herself by whipping her hair to form a protective whirlwind around her, and the recurring ability Maelstrom. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Barbariccia appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes as a boss at the final floor of the Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons for the remakes. Upon being defeated, she drops a Braveheart and the player may exit the dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV Barbariccia is one of Golbez's four Archfiends, titled the Empress of the Winds. She makes her home in the Tower of Zot, and is protected by her three minions, the Magus Sisters. She does not make an appearance until Cecil and his friends attempt to rescue Rosa, who is kept in the top floor. Barbariccia then appears and blames Kain Highwind for being a traitor. Kain says he was being controlled by Golbez, and his true wish is to fight alongside Cecil. The party defeats Barbariccia and in her dying breath, she destroys the tower, hoping that Cecil's party would be trapped inside. Rosa casts Teleport, and warps the party out. Barbariccia is revived by Zemus, and makes an appearance in the Giant of Babil, along with Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, and Rubicante. Cecil's party has to defeat all four Fiends together. In some versions, Barbariccia says she only spared Kain's life because she had "feelings for him" as a "fellow creature of the sky." In the English version of the 3D remake, she is voiced by Karen Strassman, who also voiced Rosa. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Like the other Archfiends, Barbariccia is summoned by the Crystals within the True Moon. When she regains her senses she casts Tornado on herself, but is beaten by the party. She recognizes Kain if he is the party, as well as Golbez. She bears Kain no ill will as he admits he fought her to give her peace and is overjoyed to see Golbez again, though he asks her to forgive him for fighting her. The Gungnir is received after beating her. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Barbariccia appears as a wind-elemental summon. Her special attack is Tornado, which deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies. Barbariccia allows the wielder to use the following abilities: *Rapid Thunder I *Rapid Thunder II *Rapid Thunder III Dissidia Final Fantasy Barbariccia is a summon. She is summoned as a counter to an opponent's summon and exchanges the summoner's and the opponent's Bravery by using her signature attack Maelstrom. Her original artwork from ''Final Fantasy IV is used in her summon animation. Barbariccia can be obtained on the third stage of the Shade Impulse III storyline. Like the other Archfiends, Barbariccia seems to act as a "counter" version of one of the original Final Fantasy's Four Fiends, who work on timers. Specifically, Barbariccia's Maelstrom works much like Kraken's Water Arcana; both exchange the two combatants' Bravery. This is because both Barbariccia and Kraken are the third of the "fiends" encountered in their respective games. There is also an armor bearing her name: Barbariccia's Wristlet. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Barbariccia has the same function from ''Dissidia. She can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 100 KP. The armor referring to her also returns. Barbariccia also appears as a tutor for the new Labyrinth feature, at the in-game manuals. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Barbariccia, along with the other elemental archfiends, appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Barbariccia appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Barbariccia appears as an enemy. FFRK Barbariccia FFIV.png|Barbariccia. FFRK_Barbariccia_(Hidden)_FFIV.png|Barbariccia (Hidden). Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Barbariccia appears with wind-elemental cards. Barbariccia TCG.png|Barbariccia's Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Barbariccia2 TCG.png|Barbariccia's ''Theatrhythm appearance. Barbariccia3 TCG.png|Barariccia's Dawn of Souls appearance. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' Barbariccia is a card in Lord of Vermilion II along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV, as a special cross promotion. Additionally, a Barbariccia card appears in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Guardian Cross Barbariccia, along with Cagnazzo, Rubicante, and Scarmiglione, appears in promotional cards. They were all special captures to celebrate the release of ''Final Fantasy IV for the iOS. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Barbariccia being a Ghost-type Guardian that would have been found in the Deadmoon Desert. Gallery Barbariccia-Walk.gif|Barbariccia (SNES). Barbariccia PSP.png|Barbariccia as she appears in Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection. FF4PSP Barbariccia Cyclone.png|Barbariccia transformed in battle. Barbariccia_introduction_ffiv_ios.PNG|Barbariccia in the Tower of Zot from Final Fantasy IV (3D). Barbariccia Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment portrait. LoV Barbariccia Artwork.png|Artwork of Barbariccia's card. BarbaricciaLOV2.PNG|Barbariccia's Lord of Vermilion card and stats. LoV - Barbariccia Back.jpg|Back of Barbariccia's card. LoVA Barbariccia.jpg|Barbariccia's Lord of Vermilion Arena card. Guardian Cross Barbariccia.jpg|Barbariccia's Guardian Cross card. Etymology "Valvalis" was the result of the 8-character limit for names in the SNES version of Final Fantasy IV. It is derived from the early kana of her name as a result of "b" and "v" being the same character in kana, as well as "l" and "r" (i.e. Va-lu-va-li-shi). The "shi" is cut short as a further result of the memory limitations, and likely because "Valvalis" was at least pronounceable. The name is not "Barbaris" likely due to the translator missing the Divine Comedy reference (as they did with Cagnazzo). de:Barbarizia fr:Barbariccia it:Barbariccia pt-br:Barbariccia Category:Final Fantasy IV non-player characters Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons